


Little Moments

by darlingamidala



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, OT3, also includes pairings within the OT3, chapters tagged individually, cross-posted from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingamidala/pseuds/darlingamidala
Summary: This is a series of obianidala-focused drabbles, prompts, and shortfics.Tags/ratings will be at the top of each chapter, but teen and up will most likely be the highest rating.





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: T (just to be safe)  
> Tags: established relationship, kissing  
> ~280 words  
> Summary: obi-wan and anakin coming home to padme’s apartment after a mission

Padme melted forward into Obi-wan’s arms and buried her face against his shoulder, digging her hands into the thick fabric of his robe as he held her tightly. He murmured gentle words against her hair, pressing occasional kisses to the top of her head.

Eventually she pulled away just enough to run her hands through his hair and drag him down for a slow, soft kiss, which he gladly returned, sighing into her mouth as his eyes fluttered closed.

Anakin watched as the two people he loves most in the world seemed to lose themselves in their embrace. It was an odd feeling, one that had surprised him at first, though he was getting used to it. 

He had expected something like the jealous anger he felt watching Rush Clovis attempt to flirt with Padme. Or maybe something more akin to the bittersweetness of watching Obi-wan exchange fond words and longing glances with the Duchess of Mandalore. To his own surprise, Anakin was never angry with either of them for loving each other the way he loved them, the way he knew they loved him; he wasn’t jealous that their attention was on each other and not him; did not fear that they would leave him for each other… Instead, seeing Padme and Obi-wan together brought a reassuring sense of satisfaction and rightness.

They both looked towards him as they broke their kiss. Obi-wan held out a beckoning hand while Padme asked if he was alright. “I’m perfectly fine, I just wanted to watch you for a moment,” he responded as he took the offered hand and sighed happily as he allowed himself to be pulled into their embrace.


	2. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Tags: established relationship  
> ~460 words  
> Summary: This is a “missing scene” of sorts from my fic [Home Is Where The Heart Is](http://https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575669). I wrote it while I was in the middle of writing the actual fic, but it didn’t make it into the final cut bc it takes place way before hand. Obi-wan isn't present, but it is still obianidala.

Padme had had an unpleasant day at the Senate. The bill she had been working tirelessly for had not passed the vote. Now Anakin sat on the couch with her, cuddling her, listening to her frustrations, and trying to reassure her that things would work out in the end. "I’m just lucky to have such a wonderful husband to come home to at the end of the day,” she sighed, leaning against him. He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“Hey, speaking of…” Padme turned slightly in response, looking at him inquisitively. “Well, we’ve been with Obi-wan for quite a while now,” he began, almost shyly. Padme smiled softly at him. “He stopped seeming so flighty months ago. I used to always be worried that he would leave, or change his mind, or…”

“I know,” she agreed, placing a hand on Anakin’s arm. “Whatever he was wrestling with; guilt, anxiety…”

“He seems to have really settled in. I think he’s here to stay.”

“I think you’re right.” They exchanged fond, content smiles.

“So I was thinking, maybe…” Anakin averted his eyes, growing bashful again. “I thought that maybe we could ask him to marry us.”

Padme blinked a few times, and a slow smile spread across her face until a joyful laugh bubbled out of her. “I… I think that would be a wonderful idea, Ani.” Anakin grinned back at her, both of them unable to contain their joy at the idea. The smile faded off of her face. “Do you think he’ll say yes?” she asked uncertainly.

Anakin glanced downward, his lips pursed in thought. After a moment, he said slowly, “I don’t think he’s going to leave us if he says no.” 

Padme processed that for a moment. “So whether we get married or not, nothing really changes,” she said thoughtfully. “I would be happy either way.” She looked to Anakin for his opinion on the matter.

“Well, of course I would rather be married. But I would be happy either way.”

“So it’s worth asking at least.”

“Right. So.. how do we want to go about that?”

“We’ll have plenty of time to figure that out. Right now I’m exhausted. I just want to go to sleep.”

“Of course.” Anakin scooped up his wife from the couch, and she held onto him tightly, burying her head against his shoulder. He carried her to bed. She was already in her nightgown, so he pulled off his belt and tunics and crawled into bed. He wrapped his arms around her and tucked her head under his chin. They both fell asleep to thoughts of Obi-wan, their hearts warm and light at the prospect of inviting him into their marriage completely.


	3. Tell Me A Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Additional tags: established relationship, secret relationship, bittersweet, not OT3 (yet?)  
> ~280 words  
> Summary: Based on a prompt from tumblr user enbycupcake. It's technically anidala, but we're just going to say that counts as part of obianidala.

“Tell me a secret,” Padme whispered into the dark. It was the middle of the night, and she and Anakin lay in bed, curled towards each other but not ready to fall asleep quite yet.

Anakin furrowed his brows in thought. He had had many secrets in his life. Many of them were old, and unimportant now; little secrets shared between him and his mother in their tiny hovel in Mos Espa. Secrets, in his experience, were something kept from masters.

But Padme was his equal, his wife. And their love was the only secret in his life that truly mattered anymore. There were other secrets, sure, but… Padme knew them already. Even when they first met he had told her about the pod racer he’d built from scraps and hidden from Watto. She knew that his heart was filled with a love he was forbidden to feel as a Jedi (love for her, for his mother, for Ahsoka, for Obi-wan). She knew the shameful secret of how he’d slaughtered a village in the wake of his mother’s death.

“I don’t think I have any secrets left for you, Padme,” he confessed.

“It doesn’t have to be a new secret,” she said softly. “Just tell me one that I already know.”

“Alright, here’s a secret,” he whispered, an amused smile on his face as he leaned forward so that their noses were almost touching. “I love you.” His voice had gone serious again, a soft, almost inaudible whisper.

“I love you too,” she replied with a smile. She leaned in across the remaining inches between them until their lips could meet in a gentle kiss. _Maybe someday that won’t have to be a secret_ , she thought.


	4. "I'm Pregnant"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T (just to be safe)  
> Tags: established relationship, secret relationship, pregnancy  
> ~650 words  
> Prompt: "27 ['i'm pregnant'] + ObiAniDala (i dont care that it isnt a pairing lmao)"

“Are you alright?” asked Anakin. His eyebrows creased together in worry, his hands steady on Padmé’s arms. “You’re trembling.”

She gave him a smile that was meant to be reassuring, but looked more uncertain. “I’m fine,” she said, but she could tell Anakin was not entirely convinced. “I’m just excited. I… I have news,” she explained, “but I want to tell you both at the same time.” Now her smile was genuine enough that it had Anakin smiling in return.

“Well, as long as you’re alright…” he laughed. 

“I’m fine,” she said with a grin, then added more seriously, “it’s the two of you I’m worried about.” 

Anakin looked down at his feet, still holding her hands in his. “We’re fine, Padmé… Well,” he amended, “Obi-wan might have a concussion, but he’s getting checked by the healers as soon as he’s reported to the Council.”

******

Obi-wan had hardly taken two steps into the apartment before Padme was across the room and throwing her arms around him. “Obi-wan! Oh, I’ve missed you!” she exclaimed. Anakin was right behind her, giving him a quick embrace before letting Padme have her moment. “Ani said you might have a concussion, are you alright?” She pulled away just enough to inspect him for injury, worry written on her features. 

“Just a bump on the head,” he replied, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Nothing to worry about; I’ve missed you too.”

“You were knocked out for a good while,” Anakin said seriously. Padme gave a Obi-wan a concerned look, but he only rolled his eyes fondly at their worry. 

“I’m just happy you’re both alive,” Padmé sighed, stepping forward and taking one of their hands in each of hers. “There’s something I have to tell you.”

She took a deep breath. This was the moment of truth, the moment everything would become real.

“I’m pregnant.” 

She met both of their eyes in turn as she announced it, but found herself unable to maintain eye contact with either. She glanced down at her belly, and past it to the floor, and when she looked back up Anakin was watching her in awe and disbelief.. Obi-wan’s face was harder to read. That was fine, she told herself. She knew it just meant he was actually thinking over the ramifications. 

“Padme…” Anakin breathed, “that’s wonderful.” His shocked expression broke into a delighted grin. “That’s wonderful!” he repeated, quickly untangling his hand from hers to place it on the swell of her stomach, looking at it as if it really were the most wonderful thing in the world. He looked back up at her with a blinding grin, and she couldn’t help but smile back at him, feeling relieved even as tears shone in her eyes. 

“This changes everything,” Obi-wan murmured, drawing their attention and causing their smiles to falter. Slowly, almost hesitantly, he moved to place his hand on her belly next to Anakin’s. “How far along are you?” he asked softly.

“Five months,” she admitted, her arms coming to rest protectively around her stomach, a new nervous habit that she tried to hide in public. But now she was with her husbands-- she was with her husbands and they _knew_ , and she allowed her fingers to curl over Obi-wan’s hand. “What are we going to do?” she asked, her gaze moving anxiously between the two of them. After months of holding it together, her composure was starting to crack.

For a moment, they both were silent. Obi-wan squeezed her hand reassuringly, his expression thoughtful as his other hand went to his chin to stroke his beard.

“We’re not going to do anything right now,” Anakin declared. “This is a happy moment.”

Obi-wan’s jaw set in the way that meant he didn’t entirely approve of what Anakin was saying, but his entire demeanor softened as Padmé let out a shaky sigh of relief. 

“We will figure something out, Padmé,” he assured her. “Everything will be alright.”


	5. I think I'm in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T (just to be safe)  
> Tags: getting together  
> ~800 words  
> Prompt: "I think I'm in love with you, and I'm terrified."

“I think I’m in love with you, both of you,” Obi-wan confessed, “and I’m terrified.”

“Oh, Obi-wan,” Padme breathed softly. There were about a thousand ways she had pictured this conversation, but she had never expected him to be the one to initiate it. She had never seen him look so vulnerable, never heard his steady voice sound so uncertain. She was entirely at a loss for words, but thankfully, Anakin managed to find his voice.

“Don’t be afraid to love, Obi-wan,” he said softly. The three of them were sitting on the floor, atop a plush rug in the common area of Padme’s ship. Anakin reached over, slowly, to rest his hand on Obi-wan’s knee. “No one should be afraid to love.”

Obi-wan’s face flushed as he looked away, hands balled into fists upon his lap. “I am a Jedi,” he said, voice full of shame. “I am not supposed to feel love... Or fear, for that matter.”

“You’re a person, Obi-wan,” Padme argued vehemently. He flinched, almost imperceptibly, as she placed a hand on his other knee. She softened her voice in response, realizing she may have come on too strong. “You’re a person, and you deserve love.” 

“It’s more complicated than that,” Anakin murmured to her. Padme was aware. When Anakin first said that he loved her, she had thought, with him being a Jedi, that it was too complicated to work, but now he was the one who made it seem so easy. 

“I know,” she said quietly as she reached over to squeeze his hand. “But it’s worth it,” she continued, making sure to speak just loud enough for Obi-wan to hear her. “We both think you’re worth it.” 

Obi-wan’s hands fidgeted in his lap as he swallowed uncomfortably. He was worth it? Did they really want to bother with unpacking the results of a lifetime spent following the Jedi Code? What would even be left of him without that? The galaxy couldn’t lose another Jedi, not so soon after Geonosis, not when the biggest war in millenia had just broken out. 

His breath stuttered in his throat as he thought through all of the potential consequences of actually joining their relationship. When he had made the decision to tell them how he felt, the only possibility he had prepared for was getting his heart broken. He should have known better. Anakin and Padme were two of the best people he knew, of course their love wouldn’t be selfish. He just… He still wasn’t sure he was worthy of their love.

“You’re worth everything, Obi-wan,” Anakin declared, earnest and passionate as he always was. He was looking at him with the intense stare that Obi-wan had only ever seen directed at Padme, and Padme herself was looking at him as well, hope and compassion shining in her dark eyes. 

And then Anakin leaned in, and his lips were on Obi-wan’s, the barest press of a kiss that made Obi-wan’s breath stutter in his throat. For a moment, his entire body froze with tension, but as Anakin gently persisted, he found himself relaxing into it, returning the kiss. His hand came up to cradle Anakin’s head, fingers brushing over the soft hair that was just beginning to grow out. His touch lingered at the place where his padawan braid had been just weeks ago. 

Anakin pulled away, just slightly, their faces still only inches apart. “Please,” he whispered. “We love you.”

Obi-wan managed to pull his eyes away from Anakin’s imploring gaze to look at Padme. 

“I love you,” she said, reaching to take his hand. “We love you,” she murmured, gently extracting her hand from Anakin’s to cup Obi-wan’s face as she leaned in to kiss him.

This time he was more prepared, reciprocating her gentle kiss with only a moment of hesitation. She breathed a sigh of relief against his mouth, and he could almost feel her lips pulling into a smile as they moved against his, soft and patient.

They broke apart with some reluctance, her thumb caressing his cheek and her breath still ghosting over his lips. She was slightly flushed, with her eyes cast downward, looking shy in a way that she hadn’t even as the young handmaiden she had been when they met. 

She let her hand drop from his face, the tips of her fingers brushing over the texture of his beard. 

Obi-wan took a deep breath, allowing any tension left in him to relax as he exhaled. 

“I’m still afraid,” he admitted. “But less than I was.” 

Anakin’s expression was full of sympathy as he leaned forward to wrap his arms around him. “We’ve got you, Obi-wan,” he assured him, Padme echoing in agreement as she followed suit, enveloping Obi-wan in the comforting, unfamiliar warmth of their bodies. He felt safe.


	6. cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Tags: established relationship, fluff  
> ~340 words  
> Summary: "imagine person a of your ot3 comes across b and c cuddling
> 
> b and c notice a right away and obviously the only thing to do is invite a to cuddle, too" (from polyshipprompts on tumblr)

Obi-wan walked into the living room, still fiddling with his belt after just having gotten dressed for the day. He smiled fondly as he spotted his partners curled up on the couch together, the corners of his eyes crinkling. 

Anakin was clinging to Padme, wrapped around her like an octopus, with his face buried against her shoulder. He’d missed her so much on their last mission, and Obi-wan knew he was incredibly glad to be home. 

“Obi,” Padme called out to him, in her most regal and demanding senator voice. “Come cuddle.” 

“Yes dear.” There had already been a slight tension building in his shoulders as he prepared for a day of Council meetings, but he felt himself relax at her invitation. Work could be put off for a while longer. 

He sat on the other side of Padme, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him, pulling Anakin with her and drawing a grumpy noise from his throat as he was displaced. 

“I know,” Obi-wan murmured, resting his hand over Anakin’s atop Padme’s waist. Anakin clung to her even tighter, curling inwards as he tried to get closer to Obi-wan. 

Padme sighed contentedly, closing her eyes as she basked in the warmth of her lovers on either side of her.

“Do you know how long you’re staying this time?” she asked softly, tilting her head back to look at Obi-wan. 

“About a week,” he replied, matching her quiet tone. “I’m needed at the Temple.”

Padme hummed in response. “And Ani?”

Obi-wan sighed. “He and Ahsoka have two days leave before the Council wants them on Bothawui.”

“Two days?” Anakin asked, looking up at him, his face scrunched up in complaint. 

“And only because Ahsoka has classes. I wish it were longer, dear one.” Obi-wan frowned sympathetically, his thumb stroking the back of Anakin’s hand. 

“Two days,” Anakin accepted, laying his head back down on Padme’s breast. It was better than nothing. 

“We’ll make the most of it love,” she promised, with a kiss pressed to the top of his head.


	7. Polyship Week Day 1: Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Tags: established relationship, fluff, chill date night ft. lightsabers  
> 426 words  
> Summary: Obi-wan and Anakin give Padme some basic lightsaber training, based on the prompt: "Person B and person C have the same hobby. Person A feels left out so B and C decide to show them their precious hobby so A won’t feel lonely anymore."

Padme’s hand wrapped around the lightsaber, weighing it carefully. She had held Anakin’s before (and had been stuck carrying it in her sleeve for hours while being held hostage by a bounty hunter), and she knew that they were heavier than they looked. 

She took a moment to feel the weight of Obi-wan’s saber, his life in her hands, turning it over and admiring the craftsmanship. He wasn’t the mechanical genius that Anakin was, but his lightsaber was beautifully made. 

“Turn it on,” Obi-wan prompted gently. Padme felt around for the button, and the blade sprang to life, casting its familiar blue glow about the room. Anakin ignited his blade a moment later, standing patiently to the side and watching them.

Obi-wan stepped behind her, and she felt his arms come around her, hands folding over hers to correct her grip. 

“Perfect,” he said. “There’s a good two-handed grip, and then to hold it one handed...” He moves her left hand off of the hilt, and held the saber with his left as he guided her right hand into place with the other. “There, like that. Can you feel how it’s balanced in your hand?” 

“I think so.” She was pretty sure she did. It was very different from a blaster, but she thought it felt like how it was probably supposed to. 

Anakin nodded approvingly, his eyes shining with excitement at sharing this with Padme. Obi-wan pressed a kiss to her cheek before taking a couple of steps back to give her room. 

“Alright,” said Anakin, stepping one foot back into a ready stance. “Here’s how you want to stand: one foot back, knees bent, saber up.” 

Padme mirrored him, returning her hands to the two handed grip, sliding her right foot back and keeping her knees buoyant. Her expression was serious and focused. She glanced up at him when she thought she had it right. 

“You’re legs are too straight,” Obi-wan commented from behind her. “It’s a bit more of a crouch.”

Anakin frowned. “Obi-wan,” he complained, his voice tone somewhere between scolding and whining. “Don’t nitpick, she’s doing fine.”

“It’s fine, Ani,” Padme said, diligently following Obi-wan’s instructions. “I want to be perfect.” 

“You don’t need to be perfect,” Obi-wan assured her, at the same time as Anakin said, “You are perfect.”

Padme couldn’t help but laugh, lowering the blade. Her adorable, sappy boys. “Gods, I love you both,” she said, still grinning. They both laughed along with her. 

“Alright,” she said, lowering back into the stance, “show me what to do next.”


	8. Who has the better beard?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Tags: established relationship, anakin with a beard, happy au  
> ~400 words  
> Summary: prompt from angelqueen04 on tumblr - “Okay, now I really really want crack fic involving Anakin having a beard and he and Obi-Wan meet up after a long separation (happy au where they’re both working to help the clones settle into real lives?) and end up comparing their beards and keep trying to one-up each other and finally just turn to Padmé and demand that she pick who’s wearing the better beard.”

Anakin was hardly recognizable as stepped out of the ramp of the ship, onto the platform where his partners were waiting for him. 

He smiled broadly as he made his way over to them, and even beneath the scruffy beard his grin was instantly familiar. He pulled Obi-wan into a tight hug, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Obi-wan held savored the hug before pulling back, still gripping Anakin’s shoulders, to get a good look at him. “What have we here?” Obi-wan asked, one hand reaching up to feel Anakin’s newly grown facial hair. 

“I grew a beard!” Anakin grinned, and Obi-wan stepped aside to allow Padme her turn to greet her husband. 

“I can see that,” Obi-wan replied, the corners of his mouth turned upward in amusement. “What, are there no razors on Corellia?”

“Yeah, and Jesse wouldn’t let me borrow his,” Anakin joked. “Fives thought I should try growing it out, so I figured, why not. What do you think?”

“Not bad for a first try, though I’m not sure it suits you.” 

“Doesn’t suit me?” Anakin asked, mildly incredulous. “I pull it off just fine!”

“It’s a bit patchy.” Obi-wan patted at his own chin as if to mimic the patchiness. 

Anakin reflexively touched his beard in response before rolling his eyes as he decided that, “No, it isn’t! I look at least as dignified as you do.”

“Maybe if you neatened it up a bit you could come close. Look at that scruff, have you even trimmed it?” Obi-wan reached out to brush his fingertips against Anakin’s chin, but was quickly batted away even as Anakin chuckled at him.

“Maybe I like it a little scruffy, brings out my rogue-ish charm,” Anakin countered.

“I thought you were aiming for dignified?” 

Anakin tried his best to scowl in response, despite actually being pleased to be home and bicker with Obi-wan in person. “Alright, Padme, you settle this. Which one of us has the better beard?”

He and Obi-wan both turned toward Padme, who had been watching their back-and-forth with fond amusement. 

“I think you both look very handsome,” she said diplomatically. Anakin leaned into her touch, closing his eyes, as she placed a hand on his cheek. “…But it might take a while for me to get used to this look on you, Ani.” 

“You do look very handsome, Anakin,” Obi-wan admitted softly. “Also I’m pretty sure Padme just said that I won,” he continued, now smirking.


End file.
